Confessions Between Friends
by AsianRiceINC
Summary: Both Gimli and Legolas' POV about how they thought about each other before they become friends. At times they will bicker in the story, but that's how they are. :) Technically not Tolkien's style, but the language is more modern. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Gimli's POV****  
**The first time I've met the Elf was the most awkward moment of my life. I mean, it wasn't that he was the only idiotic friend I didn't know, but the way he would be all sweet like candy got on my nerves. Don't forget that he would, at times, _glower_ at me. Like, excuse me, but what on Middle Earth did I do to deserve _that_?

It was when we all met in Rivendell at Elrond's house, discussing about what to do with the One Ring. At first I was like, 'That thing? Geez, it doesn't take a genius to know what to do with that. Just destroy it.' Obviously, I was wrong. You have to go to the evil Sauron's place in Mordor and destroy it at Mt. Doom. (I've always thought that for a mountain called Mt. Doom was a wickedly cool name, on my opinion.)

Let me get to the point of how we met. The blond Elf and I.

So you know the setting, right? In Rivendell at Elrond's home. I'm not really fond of Elves, especially Legolas. He was all quirky and acting all high and mighty. Anyways, when we met it wasn't the best time of my life.

I would glare at him at time to time, only to receive raised eyebrows and a _smile!_ How could he have had possibly smiled at such a crucial moment like that?

I was completely confused.

**Legolas' POV**  
Now, it wouldn't take even a mere baby to know that – my now friend, Gimli – the Dwarf hated my guts, my hair, my beautiful figure, and pretty much just me.

He would glare at me with those little bitty eyes of his, and what else do I do? I'm known for my calm and collected ways so I couldn't just blow that away just because of a _Dwarf_. But he wasn't just any Dwarf. He was a rude, uncivil _beast_. (Not that he isn't now.)

Well, I couldn't possibly just go up to him and stick an arrow through his throat or something, right? So I just went ahead and smiled.

The look of confusion that formed on his face was absolutely hilarious! I couldn't help but snort out a muffled laugh, and receiving another venomous glare from him.

When I learned that _he _would be part of the fellowship to destroy the Ring, I was like, 'Elrond, bro, no. This is _not _going to work out. Gimli and I? It's a no-no. One of the worst choices so far in your life, which is saying a lot.'

Gimli would look up at me and give me a strange look. Actually, more like distaste. He would then mutter something under his breath and above his beard.

That's not awkward at all.

**Gimli's POV**  
When I learned that Legolas was part of the group I was devastated. 'How can this be?' I asked myself a thousand times or more.

Coincidently, the Elf seemed utterly surprised by the turn of events, too. That's _one_ thing we found something in common between us.

I couldn't help but give him some strange looks at times, because what else does a Dwarf like me do? I was trying not to look at that face that would get me sick to the stomach, so I looked around the group and the other members.

Four little hobbits. Now, at the time I thought, 'How are these little things ever going to help out? Ha, I know. Drag us down.'

Well, that just proved how wrong I was when we set off.

Boromir wasn't my favorite, but it's a shame that he died.

Aragorn? He was, excuse me _is_, a nice fellow. Didn't really talk much, but stared at Elrond's daughter, Arwen. _Everyone _knew that they were a thing, y'know? Obviously, those two thought that by 'communicating' with their eyes wouldn't give away a thing. Wrong.

Now, Gandalf. I've heard about him. He seemed pretty cool. Nothing wrong with having a wizard around, but you never know what kind of pranks he could've pulled off if the mission wasn't so serious.

Don't even get me started with Legolas. I couldn't even get near him within a ten feet radius. I couldn't and I wouldn't. He seemed to like it that way too.

There was no chance in Middle Earth that we would become friends. That's another thing I got wrong.

Sadly.

**Legolas' POV**  
Excuse me, Gimli. I don't think that's 'sadly.' You should be quite thankful that I befriended you, you ingrate.

**Gimli's POV**  
WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!

* * *

**A/N: Haha, even at times like these they sure bicker a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gimli's POV**  
I absolutely _hated_ how Legolas was in the fellowship back then. I _especially_ hated him when we took the path on Caradhas. Oh, did he get on my nerves. It was all snowy and so steep, and I thought I would fall off! Ugh. I could still feel the cold biting wind. I thought I would get a frostbite on my nose!

**Legolas' POV**  
Well…your nose _did_ light up like a reindeer's would.

**Gimli's POV**  
Shut up. You know nothing.

Other than that, I despised how he would still be so freakishly cheery in the freezing cold. The only warmth was when Gandalf made a fire with his wizardry powers and such.

Also, when Aragorn and Boromir were clearing a path for us Legolas decided to abandon us for awhile. Yes, I understood why he did, but it was super unfair. Doubly unfair because of his stupid light Elfish feet; whereas, I was stuck in the back with the annoying, whining complaining Hobbits. (They didn't know when to shut up! They would complain, complain, complain, and complain. Non-stop.)

**Legolas' POV**  
Not like you didn't, Gimli.

The truth is that I was trying to look for the Sun. Is that such a crime? No. But that Dwarf started to glare daggers at me! His face got clouded over, and it seemed that he wanted to strangle me, too! (Gosh, I mean, my dear friend, what did I ever to do you _personally_?)

When I came back after seeing that the Sun was in the blue fields in the South Gimli was grumbling and muttering to himself. He then had to mention that Caradhas hated the living beings of Dwarves and Elves. Ahem. Excuse me, but I did take offense in that, Gimli.

**Gimli's POV**  
And you seriously thought that I would care?

**Legolas' POV  
**I mean…don't you have a freaking heart?!

**Gimli's POV  
**I do.

**Legolas' POV  
**Ugh. You're still so helpless. You should be more considerate to me now that we are…friends. Close friends.

Sorry my dear readers that you had to listen to that stupid argument of ours, like, ten lines ago.

Anywoo, when Boromir, Aragorn, and I cleared a path for the others we all went down the steep, perilous cliff-side to safety.

**Gimli's POV**  
Move aside, Legolas. It's _my_ turn to talk.

And when we all went down to apparent safety we were exhausted out of our wits. Caradhas had a serious thing for us – Legolas and I.

LEGOLAS!

**Legolas' POV**  
_What?  
_  
**Gimli's POV**  
You stole pretty much everything that was to be said in this part of the chapter!

**Legolas' POV**  
No one's complaining...but you. Everyone loves me when I talk with my luscious voice of grace.

**Gimli's POV**  
Whatever, Elf boy.

* * *

**Short, I know, but it's OK, correct? Hope so.  
So how do think it is so far? As you can tell this is going from Book 1. I hope that I can go all the way till Book 3.  
Well...any comments?  
-A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Legolas' POV**  
When I heard that we had to enter Moria I was absolutely stupefied! Of all the places. Moria. There could've been some other safer ways, y'know?

That's not the point though.

Gandalf announced that we were going to go, and murmuring broke out throughout the group. Aragorn's face visibly paled, and the Hobbits started to fidget, shuffling their feet, wringing their hands together behind their backs, and little beads of sweat speckling their brows. Boromir was totally against the idea of going into that horrendous place. He offered to go southwards towards the Gap of Rohan.

When he asked me if I wanted to go, my answer, of course, was an immediate no. I would've never stepped foot into that place unless it was a life and death situation. Actually, I'll prefer death than rather enter that place.

**Gimli's POV**  
You are an insult, Legolas.

Ahem. When Gandalf told us that we were going to Moria I was overcome with joy. He even hinted that we may be able to encounter Balin! I was practically jumping on the balls of my feet by then. I mean, who wouldn't want to meet him? Another thing is that I deeply wanted to let my eyes feast upon the halls of Durin.

Legolas was such a coward. Less than a nanosecond he said bluntly, "No."

Was I the only one who was excited to enter Moria? (I looked over at the Hobbits and it seemed that even they heard the creepy stories about the place.) The answer to my question: Yes. Only Gandalf and I were the only ones actually willing to go in. Such...I don't know...cowards!

"I shall go. Gandalf has followed my word without complaint, and so shall I," Aragorn finally offered to go reluctantly, his lips formed a wry smile at me and I beamed at his courage. He was on a roll! Like fist-bump buddy!

That's Gondor's King for you, presumptuous Elf.

**Legolas' POV**  
Who are you to call me an idiot?

Well, before we actually set out we sorta "slept" on it. Before we could sleep though some stupid pack of Wargs came howling over. Like, omigod, we've had enough for one day. Seriously! Caradhas and now this?! You've gotta been kidding me.

Gandalf the Grey (now Gandalf the White) warned them not to come over or he'll fry them from snout to tail. Gee, that's very...nice.

Taking no care for the warning - I guess - the moron of a commander Warg came leaping at us. Bro, no.

Quickly thinking with my intelligent mind I shot an arrow at its throat. Killing it instantly and not-so-painfully.

Getting the hint that we're not normal travelers in the dangerous land they scurried away with their tails between their legs. Ha. Served them right.

**Gimli's POV**  
Now that is _some_thing that I agree with you, friend.

Well, as the Elf was saying. Yeah, we slept on it yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill, and so did we.

But then in a flash the Wargs surrounded us quietly, leaving us with no choice but to kill them. (Kill is such a violent word.)

We fought them off and they finally retreated. Us: 2 Wargs: 0

In your faces.

**Legolas' POV**  
Another thing we agree on. Actually, it seems that we hadn't bickered as much in this chapter, Gimli.

**Gimli's POV**  
Ya.

**Legolas' POV**  
Well, I'm going to continue.

...

I think that's it for now. I mean, my throat sorta hurts and needs sparkling, fresh water.

**Gimli's POV**  
Aye. Water it is.

* * *

**The last part reminds me of my other fan-fic in chapter 5. If you didn't read it then I would gladly appreciate it if you would. :) Don't have to but I'll like it. And people who've read it probably get what I mean, right?  
-A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gimli's POV**  
Now when we entered Moria it wasn't what I expected it to be if I must tell the truth. We were hindered by this stupid door that Gandalf said that you have to say this secret pass code or something. I'm not good at those kind of stuff by the way.

So I left it up to the others to figure it out while I just lounged around. Now there was this huge dark lake and it gave me the chills. I felt this really murderous aura around it and it did _not_ feel good. Whatever was down there had to take a chill pill or something.

Before that we had to find the door, and it was such a bother. But then Gandalf just had to stupidly mention about this supposedly great friendship between Dwarves and Elves. OK, you didn't have to mention it at that time. Did you not know how to read the atmosphere?

**Gandalf's POV**  
Of course, my small friend.

**Gimli & Legolas' POV**  
GET OUT! IT'S OUR TIME TO TALK! NOT YOURS!

**Gimli's POV**  
Excuse us after that very _rude_ interruption.

As I was saying. We had to find the door right? Well, we did. After we did there was that great dark lake, right? So  
Boromir decided to throw this stone into the lake. Bad idea.

Just in time Gandalf found the password which was _friend_ in the Elven tongue. You should've known, Legolas the Dumb.

Then all of a sudden while we were going in, this ugly, slimy tentacle of a thing grabbed hold of Frodo's leg...and was dragging him to the lake!

I panicked so I just went through the door. Not very hero like, but whatever. At least he was saved by Sam, but more came lashing out. That was horrifying to watch. At least they entered through the door safe and sound. That was a breather.

**Legolas' POV**  
I am _not_ Legolas the Dumb. I'm actually quite the opposite thank you very much. I'm _Prince_ Legolas of Mirkwood.

Anyways, it was quite scary. And when Boromir threw that stone I knew something horrible was going to happen.

I gave him a look, but smart Frodo asked why the heck he did that for. Good job, little buddy. You showed the big man.

Well, we all went through when you know that _thing_ came out and grabbed Frodo by the ankle. (It was the _ankle_ Gimli. Not the leg. The ankle is _part_ of the leg by the way.)

**Gimli's POV**  
Nobody's perfect.

**Legolas' POV**  
True.

So we all went through the door...and then we were trapped. We couldn't get out. Just forwards. The part that was real creepy were the luminous-green tentacles. It was freaky I'm telling you. Freaky and creepy.

We walked and walked and walked. It seemed endless. Gimli was with Gandalf who was leading the way, because

I guess he had the honor to go walk with the wizard. Hmph.

**Gimli's POV**  
Jealous much?

And so let's skip some of the boring stuff. We just had to take all these turns that were starting to give me a migraine.

Then I started to sing this song. It was quite long, but aren't all songs long? _Mithril._ Started talking about _mithril_.  
That's the most prized thing we Dwarves had, y'know? It's super pretty. Prettier than just regular silver. In fact it's _pure_. In fact it's worth more than gold! In fact-

**Legolas' POV**  
Get on with the story already. We get it.

**Gimli's POV**  
After that we kept walking and walking. The company finally entered this chamber. There was this slab of white of stone in the middle of the place...

It read: **BALIN SON OF FUNDIN. LORD OF MORIA.**

It was heartbreaking to realize and admit that he was actually dead. Enough of this sad talk.

Well, when we saw another door there were bones lying at the entrance. The weapons were bent and crooked and there was a book lying there. It was very out of place.

Gandalf picked it up and started reading some of the words that weren't burnt aloud.

The last part was the part that sorta scared me. _We cannot get out._ Those words were ringing in my head like an obnoxious bell. Poor Balin and his folk. I shook my head and gave out a small sigh.

In less than a second before we were leaving came the _doom doom_ of drums. _Ah, crap_ I thought to myself, dread taking over me.

"We cannot get out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Legolas' POV**  
I _finally _get to talk. Who's the talking hoarder now, Gimli?

**Gimli's POV**  
It's still you, dumbbutt.

**Legolas' POV  
**Ugh. Whatever.

So we were at the east door while the Orcs were coming from the west door. It was either fight or flight, but we decided to stay and give them the jibbie-wibbies. My adrenaline was pumping through me, and I couldn't _wait_ to fight them.

Gandalf informed us that there were many evil Orcs and some real kick-butt mean Uruk from Mordor. (Newsflash:  
Aren't all Orcs and Uruks evil? Like no-dur.) He also said that there was this great cave-troll or whatever.

Then this nasty foot came through the door, not to mention the arm and shoulder. It was disgusting. Like, seriously.  
Did it _not_ take the time to take a bath? Hygiene issues.

**Gimli's POV**  
And when that thing tried to wedge through the door Boromir tried to hew off the arm, but the sword fell from his hand, useless, after he tried to cut it off.

Brave Frodo though went with his little sword called Sting and stabbed its foot. That thing gave a great yelp like a little girl in fright and drew its foot back.

OK. So all this stuff happened. And then this mean ol' Orc chief came and stabbed Frodo with his spear. We all thought it was done for, y'know? But thank goodness he didn't die.

When everyone else retreated I stood at Balin's tomb, not wanting any of those filthy beasts touching it. I held my ground until the stupid Elf boy had to come and literally _drag_ me to the door!

**Legolas' POV**  
You were very heavy and a great bother to drag, just to let you know.

We all retreated, but Gandalf stayed back and did his magical powers and we all went down the stairs.

Let's skip some boring stuff. So then we were on the bridge when all of a sudden the _doom doom_ came, but not just that but a Balrog. A freaking Balrog came! I was petrified with such fear that I couldn't even set an arrow on my bow.

**Gimli's POV**  
Aye, terrifying indeed it was. Durin's Bane.

Everyone excluding Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf went to the doorway of the east gate.

What happened next was all such a blur. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted with authority. (I give much due respect to you, Gandalf. Facing such a foe with all your might.)

Gandalf said something and then the stone slab that was holding Durin's Bane broke and it fell fell fell. But it still lashed out with its hurtful whip, dragging Gandalf with it.

"Fly, you fools!" he said before he fell too. I was held with such grief. Our leader now...gone.  
Aragorn came rushing back huffing and puffing. We followed him out into the open, finally free from the clutches of Moria.

Finally, we stopped when we were far enough. And that's when we all started to grieve for Gandalf. Such bad fortune had befallen upon us. What will be next?

**Legolas' POV**  
Your sorry butt's going to be next.

**Gimli's POV**  
What the-! What did I do? It was fair this time!

**Legolas' POV**  
Oh. I meant no harsh things. I just wanted to try that out.

**Gimli's POV**  
Well, I thought you were looking for a fight. Geez...don't do that anymore, Legolas.

**Legolas' POV**  
Meh. Fine.

* * *

**Hiya! I'm wondering if I should keep going, y'know? I mean...do you guys like it? Do you think it's good? I really need your comments on if I should continue on.  
More importantaly, thanks for reading!  
-A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Legolas' POV**  
It was so sad when we didn't have Gandalf. I mean, he was the brains of the group! Like what the heck were we supposed to do now? (You're pretty smart Aragorn, but...not the smartest person I've ever known.)

**Aragorn's POV**  
Tell me exactly _who_ is King of Gondor?

**Legolas' POV **  
OMG. You're just like Gandalf. It's _my_ turn to talk. Did anyone ask _you_ to come out and talk? No. Now go back to your position as King. Shoo-shoo.

**Gimli's POV**  
Yeah, go.

**Legolas' POV**  
OK. So it felt like a funeral march while we were walking. Literally, a funeral march. All we needed was some dirge or something depressing to add to the mood. Do you get it? We were walking, or marching, and it was all sad and gloomy. Still don't get it? Bah.

**Gimli's POV**  
You know what, you're just spouting nonsense right now. Let me take over your jibber-jabbering.

ANYWAYS, it was all solemn and all that. The Elf explained it all. We were then to set off to Lórien .

Camping outside the edge of the forest was pretty...not exciting for me. Legolas was all crazy about it. Chanting its name over and over and over and over again. Like, 'Dude, we get it already. You're acting like a five year-old Dwarf who has found an Elf to, like, chop the living guts out or something.'

Legolas then decided to sing this song that he supposedly claimed to be really sad. When all of a sudden we heard these chatters above our heads. The Elf started talking back with them. (I was pretty skeptical. They could've been bad-mouthing me for all I knew.)

Instead, one of the Elves told us that we breathe so loudly that they could shoot us in the dark. Excuse me, but violence is never the answer.

**Legolas' POV**  
So everything went well and everything was swell. Haldir started to get real nosy about our business. He said he heard about it then quit trying to pry deeper. It's called personal business, bro.

Well, we had four little-

**Gollum's POV**  
Four little hobbitses indeed.

**Legolas and Gimli's POV**  
What in freaking Middle Earth are you doing here? You're _dead_!

**Gollum's POV**  
Nasty Elves and Dwarves. Sméagol just wanted to joins. How mean.

**Legolas' POV**  
Whatever.

We also had two men, as known as Boromir and Aragorn, and a Dwarf. After I uttered that one word Haldir went berserk. You didn't have to rage at me. Blame it all on Elrond.

So then he said to-

**Gimli's POV**  
Let _me_ explain this part.

So then they tried to blindfold me. Did they think I would gladly jump to that stupid idea? Who were they kidding? Of course not. Well, since I wouldn't Legolas had to chime in that something plague on the Dwarves and something stiff necks.

Well, Aragorn the Smart suggested that we should all be blindfolded. And I was like, "No. If it's just Legolas then everything will go smooth."

I guess that hit that button in Legolas because he started whining like a small brat that he wouldn't and couldn't do that. See how I felt, Legolas?

**Legolas' POV**  
Yes, I did.

Then we marched and marched and marched. It was super-duper boring, especially since I couldn't see a thing.

**Gimli's POV**  
Served you right.

You were starting to get on my nerves. You were grumbling and muttering to yourself, and I just wanted to slap a piece of sticky something onto your small, annoying mouth. Thank goodness you only have _one_. If you had two the world would have had ended then and there with or without Sauron.

**Legolas' POV**  
I got _that _annoying? Gee...at least I'm not the obese one in the lot.

**Gimli's POV**  
Shut it. It keeps me warm.

**Legolas' POV**  
How warm?

**Gimli's POV**  
Very.

* * *

**Well, here's the new chapter! Been awhile, hasn't it? You're encouraging reviews kept me going. From now on I'm not gonna ask such a question. You all seemed devastated.  
Hope you enjoyed! :D  
-A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gimli's POV**  
Well, when it was around twilight or something there came a message that all of us could see the light of the world once again. Hallelujah!

So, then we met the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. (And man, Galadriel is the most puuurty Elf gal in Middle Earth.)

With great manners Celeborn greeted each and every one of us, which made me feel quite special if I must admit.  
No one gives me that much attention.

**Legolas' POV**  
Uh…probably because you're so short and a little chubby they think that you're some diseased mushroom or something.

So, Galadriel was wondering where the heck Gandalf went. She wanted to talk with him _personally. _(Oh, Celeborn, you've got some competition.) Well, we had to break the news that Gandalf fell into the dark shadows of Moria.

Everyone – and when I mean everyone, it's _everyone_ – gasped as if I just said that I was going to the dark side. (I mean, that would've been the reaction if it was real though. Who wouldn't want to have a sexy beast like me on their side?)

**Gimli's POV**  
If by sexy beast you mean a slimy, ungracious slug crawling on a forest floor with no purpose, then yes. I must agree. You are a "sexy beast."

Aragorn told the tale of how Gandalf fell. Legolas had to chime in with his obnoxious, squeaky voice that it was the Balrog of Morgoth. Like, hello? I think we all knew that. (We aren't all idiots like, let's say, _you._) Since I didn't want him getting all the attention to himself I added that it was Durin's Bane. (Actually, I really don't think I had to say that either, but whatever.)

Then, Celeborn just had to say what was on his mind about all this stuff, which I took personally because it felt like it was directed at me. Pardon me, but it wasn't _my_ fault. (Gandalf, eventually came back to life so that's all that matters. Hmph.)

Galadriel made me happy though. She is such an angel by the way. With her long, golden hair, eyes that hold great wisdom, such fair, creamy skin that's not marked-

**Legolas' POV**  
There you go again. Dude, you should just join the "Galadriel Fan-Club" or whatever. Do you have a serious thing for her? Because – not trying to be mean or anything…maybe – you do _not_ stand a chance. She already got Celeborn the Great for heaven's sake!

**Gimli's POV**  
Shut up. A man can dream.

**Legolas' POV**  
I beg to differ. A _Dwarf_ can dream.  
**  
Gimli's POV  
**ANYHOO, Celeborn apologized and that's all that counts.

Then Galadriel sorta broke my strong heart. She revered Celeborn that he was the wisest of the Elves in Middle Earth, and that she traveled with him and stayed with him for a long time. Celeborn looked smug I tell you.

And then Boromir was shouting with his manly voice that he don't trust the Lady. Ahem. I was mortified. Like, exactly _what _did he say? He had to watch his tongue or I was gonna do it for him.

**Legolas' POV**  
I totally agree. She invited us in and all he had to say was how he don't trust her? Puh-leeze. Did he hit his head on a rock or something? Or is it just that he left his brain behind after setting off from Rivendell?

**Boromir's POV**  
Hello, I'm visiting from the realm of the Dead. It's quite freakishly scary there. So many violent people, but on the bright side there are awesome people that are just my type, buddy.

And, yes, I _did _hit my head on a boulder. It hurt quite a lot, I must say.

**Gimli and Legolas' POV**  
*Speechless and unable to say anything from apparent shock*

**Boromir's POV**  
Buh-bye! The sweethearts are waiting for me!

**Gimli's POV**  
Uh…

Uh…after that Aragorn sorta scolded him and he got all mad.

**Legolas' POV**  
Um…yeah. We then stayed there for awhile. And man! Gimli got on my nerves! He would stomp around and my vision starting bouncing up and down. Which is a very crucial situation. I was the binoculars of the gang.

**Gimli's POV**  
What the heck was I supposed to do in such a boring place like that for goodness sake?!

**Legolas' POV**  
Sit, enjoy the view, don't get up, sit, enjoy the view, sleep, sit, enjoy the view, eat, sit, enjoy the view, drink, sit, enjoy the view, and so forth. Or you could've started stuffing yourself like any ordinary Dwarf.

**Gimli's POV**  
Are you calling me…abnormal?

**Legolas' POV**  
No, not abnormal. Considering you, maybe a small nut case up there in the head.

**Gimli's POV**  
…At least I'm not a wo-_man_. You're a guy with a thing, but you act like such a _gurl_. I at least act like a normal male would.

**Legolas' POV**  
Shut it, Gimli.

**Gimli's POV**  
No, you shut it, Legolas.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Well, I want to warn you that starting now my updates are going to be _very_ slow and stuff...well, maybe. The point is that it's going to be sporadic. Just wanted to warn all of y'all. :)  
How'd you think of this one? :)  
-A.**


End file.
